Perhaps in Another Lifetime
by Trafal-dude
Summary: She was the one to break the silence first "Perhaps in another life, we could have been together." And this time he could not contain the chuckle from escaping his lips. "Perhaps, though I am afraid that in every lifetime I am with you, I might have fallen for you in each one of them."


The battle was over, Korra won and Kuvira lost. They were celebrating inside Bumi's ship, well they were, Iroh however was leaning against the cool metal of the railings outside, watching the waves push and pull.

They won huh.. it seemed different like he could not comprehend that they're done and now he has to go back to his life with his Princely duties. "Need company?" Without sparing the newcomer a look of approval he hums instead.

"What are you doing here Avatar Korra?" She slipped into his side easily and placed a hand on his shoulder "I should be asking you that General. What are you doing here? Alone I may add." He would have snorted if it only was the appropriate time to do so.

"Nothing of importance."

"Well it seems to be important if you're out here alone and missing the celebration inside." She deadpans.

He wanted to chuckle bitterly, wanted to scream and sigh. How could he, the General of the United Forces, who is a decade older than her possibly confess his feelings for her at this time.

"Well?" She was still waiting for his answer and yet he couldn't think of one.

"I-i.. am in love with you." There, he said it whether she would accept it or not. She only laughs while his heart strickened in pain.

"You're kidding right? Very funny Iroh you almost had me there." She was wheezing now and even though this should have been painful he can only think of how beautiful her laugh was.

"I'm not. Believe me Avatar I wish I was but I do not regret it at all." Her eyes stared widely at him, blue eyes that bore right through him. He could feel his defenses breaking and walls cracking.

"Y-you do know I am with Asami now, right?" He nods in silence. Of course he knew how could he not? He had been infatuated with her ever since she saved him out of the ocean. Then again he lost her to Mako. And now to Asami.

Korra seemed to understand "I'm sorry Iroh." He raises an eyebrow, confusion stained on his handsome features.

"For what?" He draws out, now he turns to face her. Hot ruby eyes staring at cold crystal ones "Because I'm.. I can't-"

"Do not worry Korra, I was not expecting any response nor a reply." He interrupted but he did not stop from there "However, I would like a request."

She cocks her head to the side and responds "Go ahead General." Iroh takes in a big breath and releases it slowly, "I'd like you to kiss me." Before she could retaliate he raises his hand to pause her.

"Not lips to lips, no matter how tempting that sounds. Just a friendly kiss on the cheek. I would like to know what it would feel like. Getting kissed by Korra and not the Avatar."

She blushed but nodded anyway despite her form she was still a head shorter than him, tiptoeing she raises her head upwards to land her lips on his forehead disregarding his request on the cheek, though the warmth of it even reached down his soul.

"Thank you, Korra. I needed this." They both stood there in comfortable silence and while people were wondering where they were, both had no intention to leave the deck so soon.

She was the one to break the silence first "Perhaps in another life, we could have been together." And this time he could not contain the chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Perhaps, though I am afraid that in every lifetime I am with you, I might have fallen for you in each one of them."

She stared at him in disbelief but he had truly meant what he had said.

"Stop being so perfect."

She punched him on the shoulder jokingly, this wasn't the response he was expecting but Korra was always full of surprises "I'm being attacked by the avatar because I'm perfect, what a turn of events." He snorts

"You've really been a big help Iroh, I'm sorry I couldn't return your affections though." She sighs and her chin rests on the metal.

"As I said Korra, you do not need to worry." For a moment, she stared at him. He looks as if he was a hundred years away, much older and wiser. Lines clearly visible as his lips pursed downward.

"Well I shouldn't be holding you off any longer, Asami must be waiting for you." He smiles, a smile only reserved for her. Without a word Korra nods, caresses and kisses his cheek then leaves.

His palm now glides over the skin where she pressed her lips upon. He grins to himself, albeit a sad one.

He leaves the city that night.

* * *

Two years later he's married, for political matters of course. Korra's also married to Asami and though it stings he is happy for them.

He figured he should continue the bloodline too, so why not let political matters do its thing? His wife did not seem to care either. She married him for his name, his status and his looks not for love. Never for love in his case.

While he married for the continuation of his royal bloodline, perhaps in another lifetime he would have kids with Korra and they would have been one hell of a family. But of course he was only a foolish man with a dream.

Iroh dies at the age of 87.

Korra mourns for years to pass.

* * *

"Korra hurry up! We're going to miss lunch!" Mako yelled, motioning her to run faster. That boy was a pain in the ass though she'd never tell him.

"You guys can go ahead, I'm going to ask Professor Aang about this problem." She scurried off to his office leaving behind one annoyed Mako.

"Face it Mako she's never going to listen to you." Asami giggles and swung her arm over his shoulder "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope she stops running off like that without telling us in advance." Asami kisses her boyfriend that shuts him up easily.

Korra was walking leisurely, whistling with her hands behind her neck. She was about to open the door when a familiar face comes out of the room and into the hallway. Their eyes met and he only nods to acknowledge her before leaving.

"Wait!" It sounded more like Don't go.

He turns his heels around and stares at her expectantly "What?" the boy grunts out. She swallows down the lump in her throat not even knowing why she halted him in his trail.

"Do I know you?" She asked quietly

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So what do you think? This is my first fic in the fandom please don't kill me XD but anyway I really do hope for comments and suggestion it will gladly make my day^^ Also if this does get positive feedback and loads of you want a sequel don't hesitate to tell me! I hope this tugs your Korroh feels because I absolutely ship them so much aAAA anyway please feel free to comment if you want a multi-chapter sequel! See ya next time~


End file.
